tipitakafandomcom-20200215-history
Apadana
Tipitaka >> Sutta Pitaka >> Khuddaka Nikaya >> Apadana = Apadana = The Apadāna consists of about 600 poems , mostly biographical stories of senior Buddhist monks and nuns, but also of Buddhas and solitary Buddhas. Many of the stories of monks and nuns are expansions of, or otherwise related to, verses presented in the Theragatha and Therigatha as having been spoken by senior members of the early Sangha. The Apadāna is a parallel to the Jātaka commentary, in which the Buddha recounts his previous lives. Most Apadāna stories follow a fairly predictable outline, in which the speaker describes their meritorious deeds in previous births as ethical individuals in a variety of different circumstances in different parts of India, before finally describing the story of their present birth and how they came to be disciples of the Buddha. These stories of the previous lives of famous and not so famous monks and nuns may have been meant to provide moral examples to lay followers who wished to live as Buddhists but were unable or unwilling to undertake ordination as bhikkhus(monks) or bhikkhunis(nuns). The text is divided into four sections: 1. Buddha-apadāna: A praise of the previous Buddhas and their Buddha fields (buddhakkhetta). 2. Paccekabuddha-apadāna: Ānanda questions the Buddha about the enlightenment of solitary Buddhas (paccekabuddha). 3. Thera-apadāna: 55 chapters of 10 apadānas of senior monks. 4. Therī-apadāna: 4 chapters of 10 apadānas of senior nuns. ---- Apadana 1.Buddhas 'Apadana 1.1 : Previous Buddhas' Discourse on Sumedha, The Future Gotama Buddha Various Other Previous Buddhas Gaining of Perfections By Bodhisat Apadana 1.2 : Gotama Buddha Birth of Prince Siddhartha Opulence;Seeing Sorrows;Birth of Son Renouncing Worldly Life Enlightenment,Mara (Devil Lord) Defeated Becoming Buddha & Overcoming Sensuality Start of Monks Order Returns to Father's Kingdom Establishing Monasteries Buddha Speaks About Himself : Karma (deeds) have consequences Apadana 2 : Silent Buddhas (Paccekabuddha) of Past Apadana 2.1 : Silent Buddhas-1 Apadana 2.2 : Silent Buddhas-2 Apadana 3 : Prominent Theras (Enlightened Disciples) Apadana 3.1 : Prominent Theras (Enlightened Disciples) 1-10 Apadana 3.2 : Prominent Theras (Enlightened Disciples) 11-77 Apadana 3.3 : Prominent Theras (Enlightened Disciples) 78-200 Apadana 3.4 : Prominent Theras (Enlightened Disciples) 201-300 Apadana 3.5 : Prominent Theras (Enlightened Disciples) 301-400 Apadana 3.6 : Prominent Theras (Enlightened Disciples) 401-500 Apadana 3.7 : Prominent Theras (Enlightened Disciples) 501-559 Apadana 4 : Prominent Theris (Enlightened Nuns) Apadana 4.1 : Prominent Theris (Enlightened Nuns) 1-40 ---- = Download/View English Translation = 1. The following file contains Apadana(incomplete) but with detailed commentary, open it then save the .pdf file: 2. Following complete Apadana translation(2017) is by J.S.Walters(poems only): ---- = Original Pali Version = '(From www.tipitaka.org) ' The following freely available .PDF files were taken from www.tipitaka.org. These are from Vipassana Research Institute. These contain the original words in Pali language. The translation of original Pali words can never convey exact meaning, hence these are being provided for research & comparison. The www.tipitaka.org website also contains files in many other languages. It is also to be mentioned that in original Pali language Buddha is referred as Bhagava(God), Bhagvanta(God), Sattha/Satthu(Teacher). Pali-English Version ---- Mula(Short) Version: Atthakatha (Explanations): Pali-Devnagri Version(Sanskrit/Hindi Script) ---- Mula(Short) Version: Atthakatha (Explanations):